Adnan al-Raqi
| formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Zakharan | occupation = Teacher | age = | patron deity = | languages = Midani Jannti Chun Giant common | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Neutral | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Adnan al-Raqi, also called the Pillar of Wisdom, Master of the Invisible, and the Whisper that Thunders, was a powerful sha'ir who lived in Huzuz in 1367 DR. Description Adnan's desire for protection left his body ailing after having permanently cast detect invisibility, protection from normal missiles, and avert evil eye upon himself. Adnan was gaunt and frail. He often wore a dark grey aba. On the rare occasion when he smiled, he revealed missing teeth and blood-red gums. Adnan rarely raised his voice above a whisper. Adnan's physical weakness masked the awesome magical power he wielded. Activities Though he was a powerful sha'ir in his own right, Adnan truly excelled at giving genies specific commands so that they could not find ways to twist his words to suit their own needs. Adnan constructed his wondrous tower in the Pilgrims' District in a single night with the help of several tasked architect genies. To help pass the time, Adnan began teaching gifted young sha'irs within his tower. To prove their merit, Adnan had prospective students transported deep into the Great Anvil by one of his djinn servants. They were abandoned there without food, water, or weapons of any kind. Students who were able to make it back to Adnan's tower were accepted, those who did not were never heard from again. Surviving students were typically able to enlist the aid of the Jann of the Haunted Lands in order to return safely, proving they had the ability to deal with genies successfully. Despite the inherent danger, Adnan's reputation as a sha'ir drew countless students to his door. Adnan housed instructors and promising students within his tower. With hopes to rekindle favor with the court, Adnan attempted to solve the mystery behind the Grand Caliph's sterility. Certain that one of the genie lords would shed some light on the matter, Adnan sent Tamr na-Fia, his most beloved student, to the Elemental planes to talk with the genie lords. Sadly, she never returned. Because of past insults committed against the genie rulers, Adnan dared not travel to the elemental planes himself to discover what happened to her. History Genies trembled at the name of Adnan al-Raqi, for the sha'ir slew, imprisoned, or humiliated more genies than any other sha'ir in recent history. Most genies wished for him to die a horrible death. Relationships Upon his arrival in Huzuz in 1357 DR, Adnan presented Grand Caliph Khalil al-Assad al-Zahir with the gift of a powerful efreeti named Hassan to serve as a guardian for the Royal Harim. He once sought to curry favor with the court, but decided against that after an unfortunate encounter with Jiraad, a noble marid. Adnan's familiar was an efreetikin named Hakim. Possessions Through his many dealings with genies, Adnan amassed an impressive collection of magical items including many scrolls, a staff of striking, wand of frost, wand of conjuring, a ring of shooting stars, a ring of genie summoning, a pair of genie prisons, an iron flask, and wands of magic missiles, lightning, enemy detection, paralyzation. Appendix Notes References Category:Sha'irs (2e) Category:Sha'irs Category:Wizards of 17th level (2e) Category:Wizards (2e) Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Zakharans Category:Teachers Category:Inhabitants of the Tower of Adnan al-Raqi Category:Inhabitants of the Pilgrims' District Category:Inhabitants of the People's Quarter Category:Inhabitants of Huzuz Category:Inhabitants of the Cities of the Heart Category:Inhabitants of Interior Zakhara Category:Inhabitants of Zakhara Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants